The Savages
by Xadyu
Summary: In the old valley, three kids discover an airshaft, where does this lead too. What will they find there?
1. 01 The Rabbit Hole

* * *

**Author Comments:** _Haha, so here ya go, the first chapter of this amazing fic! :P I'll hope you guys/girls will enjoy it. And leave some feedback!_

* * *

**01.**The Rabbit Hole

* * *

'Unauthorized area? Since when are these signs here in the valley?' Silver asked. 'I didn't saw those last week.'

'Well, this land is property of the count, but we don't care, and besides, what makes this an unauthorized area?' Jack said while he give his twin sister a pat on her shoulder. 'This valley is for everyone, and this is also the place where it happens, If we just build one more, all three of us will have real…'

'You're going to help me?'

'Sure,' Jack answered. 'You'll get your hut too. I already have this great spot on my mind.'

They were watching over the valley, as they stood on top of a great hill. They had to walk an hour from the village to get here.

'I know _**exactly**_ what place you mean,' Pete yells out.

'You can guess three times'

'I don't need that many chances. The big oak tree, next to the river, when it splits up. That is the place where you're taking us!'

'How the hell did you know that?!' Jack asks. He can't deny it.

'Because that tree, it fits Silver. _'That's why.'_

'Nonsense,' Jack laughs. 'How the hell can a tree fit a person?' Silver giggles. 'Maybe Pete's right. If you look closely, it is like it's my tree. A nice form and yet so grotesque. In that tree… that's my place for my hut.'

Silver nods confirmedly.

'Well.. it is a nice place,' Pete agrees. 'And then we can give each other signs through mirrors. That's how they guarded this place. I read that once.' Pete points down towards the valley, 'There, there and there. Those are the spots where they had lookout posts in the tree's, they gave each other messages and warnings through mirrors and sunlight.'

'We can do that too, but we've got Alpha' Silver smiles. 'He can give us our messages way better then some sunlight.'

Pete laughs, 'Haha, that retired police dog? He can't even _catch_ any _rabbits_.'

Hearing those words, the big german shepherd raised his ears. He stretched his paws and neck and started sniffing all around. Before the trio noticed, Alpha ran away.

'_Stupid_,' Silver sighed.

'Pete, you said the magic words. We won't be seeing him for awhile.' Jack stomps Pete. (But just so Silver doesn't notice).

'There he goes! Alpha, Alpha, come here!. Come héré,' Silver yelled.

'Just leave him,' Pete responds. 'He's after a rabbit, I saw it running away through that tall grass. Maybe Alpha succeeds this time, then we can have some dinner tonight.'

'_Péhéte_! Don't say such things.' Silver said, shocked.

Pete felt if he still had his swiss pen-knife hanging on his belt. The knife was so sharp, they could vile a rabbit. He'd probably do it too. They started running after Alpha. The german shepherd had a lead of a couple of hundred yard. Here and then he was visible when he jumped above the tall grass.

'Aaah!' stormed through the valley. The two boys turn around. No Silver…

**Next time:**

'Let's go down at least.. one bit' Jack said. 'Just wait, I'll try'.  
Pete and Silver knew they couldn't stop Jack.

A few seconds later, Jack faded away in the darkness.


	2. 02 The Rabbit Hole 1

**Author Notes:** So yeah, I was actually planning on uploading this next tuesday. (So you'll get a chapter every tuesday). Which will be the case from now on. From now on, every tuesday (no time schedule) a chapter of The Savages will appear. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

**02.**The Rabbit Hole 1

* * *

Without saying a word, Pete and Jack turned around and walked towards the place where they heard Silver shout.

Her leg was twisted in an strange way, Silver laid there on the ground, helpless. She tried to get support from a small tree next to her. 'Stupid rabbit hole. Help me out here.'

Pete and Jack slowly helped Silver up. Silver didn't make a noise. In the best, yet worse, way possible, she steps a bit forward. But she quickly sinks into the tall grass again. A few minutes later she was up and walking on two feet again.

'Strange,' Pete said, 'This isn't a rabbit hole, look.' Silver and Jack looked at the hole in the earth. Jack got rid of some grass that was in the way, now they both saw that it wasn't a rabbit hole.

'This can't be a rabbit hole,' Jack said surprised. 'The entrance is too big. Look at this. A huge braid work of sticks and branches.' Pete shoves aside. All three of them looked in the big, deep, black hole.

'..my god,' Silver said shocked. 'If I fell in there just a moment ago I would've broken both of my legs. Imagine that. .. What is this actually?'

'An airshaft, like an ancient vent or something.' Pete answers with a loud laugh.

'But, what for?' Jack asked surprised.

Pete laid down on the floor and tries to find something.. different in the black hole. 'Aha!' whelmed through the hole. 'You see, there's an path going through it. Got any matches or something?'

As soon as Jack heard that he felt through his pockets, so did Silver. But without any good results. 'Must've lost them, but we can go in anyway.. right?' Jack replied quickly.

'Without any light? No, we won't see anything, we'll have to go back and get some flashlights, let's try again tomorrow' Pete said calmly.

'Let's go down at least.. one bit' Jack said. 'Just wait, I'll try'. Pete and Silver knew they couldn't stop Jack.

A few seconds later, Jack faded away in the darkness.

'There is no end!' Jack yelled through the shaft so Pete and Silver could hear him. As Jack climbs up he's telling them that there's a lot of space down below. 'Come on, pull me up.' followed after that. He reaches out to Pete.

When he's up and running he cleans himself, he goes wildly through his long black hair to get rid of the sand and then he does the same to his clothing.

When he's finished, he puts the braid work back on the hole, after this, he puts some tall grass on it.

'Where is Alpha?' Silver asked. All three of them look into the distance, but they only see tall grass moving by the wind. 'Guess we won't be eating rabbit tonight.' Pete said disappointed while he puts his knife back in his pocket.

'No dog, you'll mean.' Silver said, she was a bit angry. 'We'll never find him, and without him, I won't be going home.'

'You're right,' Jack said. 'I'll climb up that tree, maybe I'll see him from there.'. Pete raises his shoulders. 'Hands!' Jack commands. Pete, de tallest from the three looks irritated but leans against the tree. He puts his hands together so Jack can climb up in the tree via Pete.

'I can't see shit,' Jack yelled to Silver. 'You aren't even half way to the top Jack!' Silver yelled. 'Look if there aren't any branches that can't hold you, climb up higher.' Jack sighed and climbed up even higher. A few seconds later he disappeared out of sight, through all those branches and leaves Pete and Silver couldn't see him anymore

'Nothing.' Jack said when he lands next to Silver with a daring jump. 'But I saw something strange though, a strange sign, it looks like a star, but not exactly.'

'Like this?' Pete asks when he draws a star in the earth with a stick.

'No, like I said, not exactly, it's more like 2 triangle's on top of each other,' Jack replied. With his heel he draws a few lines in the earth. 'In the middle of the field,' He then said, 'Really strange.'

Pete hesitates. 'I think that I know what it is.'

'Hell, I don't even want to know it,' Silver said, interrupting Pete. 'What are we gonna do? We can't go home without Alpha?!'

'We have too,' Jack said. 'And besides, we have to leave right away, you're going to have a lot of trouble walking with that injury.

Against her will Silver agrees. 'But we have to mark this place, if we want to find this again tomorrow.'

'We could hang something in the tree?' Jack asks.

'Is my ribbon good enough for that?'

Jack nods while Silver holds out her red ribbon. Jack ties it to the lowest branch. While he's doing that he sees something moving up ahead.

'….Alpha?'


End file.
